I Think of You
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: so, the fluff bunnies have stepped out, n i decided to add to the tension! E/C some spoilers i dunno based around 7.25 some swearing. It is no longer a one shot! Due to the reviews i have decided 2 continue. It's a serise of song-fics.
1. I Think of You

**Hello all, so the fluff bunnies have stepped out for a bit, n I thought I might as well add to the tension of tonight :) Enjoy!**

**P.S. plz Rnr! It makes my essay writing a little more bearable… **

"If only I had just told her… I wouldn't be in this stupid fucking position…" I said to myself. Calleigh had gotten mad at me for not telling her about the whole "help Sharova" thing. I mean, after all he was my biological father and he helped me out when I was about to be deported.

I turned on the radio, hoping to find something to distract me…

_I Think of You by Gregory Charles_

_Month of May yet the sky is gray it's just another day  
Since you're gone away  
And I think of you _

It's all I ever think about…

_All the rain would wash out the pain  
And I thought in vain that joy would remain  
When I think of you _

No joy remained… well that's not true, I just couldn't remember the joyful parts...

_Ohh...  
Time goes by and I never forget  
And I think of you  
Friends would say I may always regret  
When I think of you _

I'm sure friends would say that… if they knew. They all knew I loved you more than life it's self, so why couldn't you see that my choice was for us… our future… for you….

_Latter-day seems to fade away I see some children play  
And I start to pray  
Not to think of you _

I thought we had a chance – still do. But do you? I thought sooner or later it'd be our kids running down the street, us in tow… Did you see that?

_And now the rain plays a sad refrain on the windowpane  
As I try in vain  
Not to think of you _

You love the rainstorms… always have, always will… All they are for me is a reminder of how I could have been the one sitting with you out on the porch while the rain poured down, snuggling with you beneath the blanket we had brought outside to keep us warm…

_Ohh...  
Time goes by and I never forget  
And I think of you  
Friends would say I may always regret  
When I think of you _

Now, I can't even share stolen kisses with you throughout the day, I can only imagine them…

_A lovers walking hand in hand  
Running as fast as they can  
Remind me of you _

The evening I had taken you to the beach, and we had run through the sand. I had picked you up and spun you around… it's only a faint memory now…

_Those who believe that hearts can mend  
And are together till the end  
Remind me of you _

I still pray that we can heal and mend, but really it's up to you…

_Latter days now has gone away when it finds its way  
Till the break of day  
As I think of you _

The feeling of waking up to an empty bed, you side cold and still made up…

_Still the rain seems to cry in pain with that same refrain  
As I try again  
Not to think of you _

If only you could see how much you mean to me. How everything I did was for you and our future…

_Ohh...  
Time goes by and I never forget (Never forget)  
And I think of you  
Friends would say (Would say) I may always regret (Never regret)  
When I think of you (x2) _

There's no denial, the tension between us, but even they don't know why…

_A lovers walking hand in hand  
Running as fast as they can  
Remind me of you_

I saw a couple walking down the street and almost burst into tears… why couldn't I just tell you, maybe then that would've been us…

_Of those who truly can content  
That their lover is their friend  
Remind me of you_

We were originally friends, I even shattered that….

I turned the radio off, not being able to stand the constant reminder. I snatched my jacket off the hook and ran out the door, knowing that if I didn't go after what I wanted and fought for it, you would slip through my fingers again.

**So I lied… the fluff bunnies decided to make an appearance at the end… oh well…  
PLZ RnR!!!!!!**

**Nabz**


	2. Fragile

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I took so long, I wanted to sort out where I wanted this "one-shot gone series" was going to go. I know this isn't how the episode ended up concluding, but I'm going to move forward with this spin-off. I picked a song that I personally LOVE and I figured it would express Calleigh's current anxiety very well.**

**So enough about me, here it goes.**

'Why couldn't he have just told me? I mean, I get that he thought I would try to persuade him to not do it, but… well I get that he wanted to help his dad – even though the man put a hit out on him and has ties to the Russian mob! But, I understand. I've bent over backwards to help my dad out of sticky situations on more than one occasion,' I contemplated as I ate my macaroni and cheese, while flipping through the latest addition of "American Handgunner."

"_Fragile" by Holly Cole and Jesse Cook_

_Blood would flow.  
Flesh and steel are one.  
Drying in the color of the evening sun._

The stain of the blood that had seeped through his bandage out onto his shirt.

_Tomorrows rain will wash the stains away.  
Something in our minds will always stay._

The pain of seeing my bullet pierce your flesh… the memory isn't exactly something that could easily be forgotten.

_On and on  
The rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star_

The constant tapping of rain on the glass window pulled me out of my thoughts but at the same time reminded me that if we hadn't found him and Sharova in the Audi.

_On and on  
The rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are_

Mentally, she knew that she was only following protocol, and that at least her shot was off (a little). Any higher up, and she would've put another piece of metal in his head…

_Perhaps this final fight was meant  
To clench a lifetimes argument._

Emotionally, loving Eric had always been a battle. At first with his flings, and then later when I shouldn't have loved him… And now that I had him and lots him, I realized that I should have just given him my heart without a fight, for it had always truly been his.

_But nothing comes from violence  
And nothing ever could._

I, of all people, should have known that. Violence was the reason I had almost lost him and so many others… in violence, the only thing we gain is heartache.

_All those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are._

The fragility of life. I was reminded of it every day, why I hadn't seen that we should love and trust whole heartedly?

_On and on  
The rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star_

The tears weren't only falling from the sky now, but as well from my eyes…

_On and on  
The rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are_

They soaked the old U of M t-shrit of his I had planned on sleeping in. They seeped through and chilled me to the bone, like the raging weather outside. Except deeper, because it was with each tear that I remembered what I had just shut out, the love of my life.

_On and on  
The rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
On and on  
The rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are_

_How fragile we are  
How fragile we are_

The guitar strummed the final bars, it struck me just how dependant I was on Eric. Without him I was like a foundation-less pillar. I _needed_ Eric.

With the final note of the song I heard a knock at my door.

**So you all know the drill ****RnR!! ****I'll try to update asap, my exams are almost done!! :D *does happy dance***


End file.
